cartoonnetworkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Trip to the Dentist's Office transcript
Prologue: Beginning the show/Opening credits theme song intro Narrator: Coming up next on Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Series........... Calvin: "My tooth is a bit stuck in my mouth............" Narrator: "Calvin's tooth is real loose, and he's trying so hard to get it outta his mouth." Hobbes: "Maybe you should ask your Mom to have a look at it, and she'll make you an appointment with Dr. Lawson, the dentist, so he can have a real good look at it as well too." Calvin: "I'm not quite sure about this, Hobbes." Narrator: Will Calvin ever be able to make it through his loose tooth situation? find out next on Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Series." And Clicking Sounds Theme Song Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages, here's Calvin and Hobbes..... Music Playing In Background Offscreen singer: Who's got the grand sense of adventure quests? Offscreen backup singers: Calvin and Hobbes Offscreen singer: with a big cardboard box with a magical time sensor? Offscreen backup singers: Calvin and Hobbes Offscreen singer: a wild imagination that's a cause for trouble? Offscreen backup singers: Calvin and Hobbes Offscreen singer: Get your legs over here and praise them on the double Offscreen backup singers: Calvin and Hobbes Offscreen singer: "Ready, guys?" Offscreen backup singers: here come Calvin and Hobbes...here come Calvin and Hobbes...here come Calvin and Hobbes...here come Calvin and Hobbes. Scene 1: The Jacobson's house Calvin is in the bathroom, trying to get his loose tooth outta his mouth, but it won't budge 1 single inch. Calvin: "Oh man.........I don't believe this." Hobbes: "What's going on, Calvin?" Calvin: "My tooth is a bit stuck in my mouth.........." Calvin: "What should I do about it?" Hobbes: "Maybe you should ask your mom to have a look at it, and she'll make you an appointment with Dr. Lawson, the dentist, so he can have a real good look at it as well too." Calvin: "I'm not quite sure about this, Hobbes." Hobbes: "Why not, Calvin, you gotta tell somebody, it's very important anyway." Calvin: "I guess that'll need to do for now." Calvin walks around downstairs to the dining room table where Nancy is reading 1 of her magazines. Calvin: "Hey, Mom, my tooth is very loose, you think you can make me a dentist appointment with Dr. Lawson today this morning for tomorrow afternoon?" Nancy: "Of course I can do that, Calvin, I'll call him up right away." Calvin goes over to the breakfast table to eat his breakfast burrito that contains microwaved scrambled eggs and sausage patties in it, while Nancy walks over to the wireless telephone. Nancy: (speaking on the wireless telephone to Dr. Lawson) "Hey, Dr. Lawson, this is Nancy Jacobson calling to make a dentist appointment for my son, Calvin who has a very loose tooth and is willing to pull it out just so he can put it underneath his pillow for the tooth fairy to find, do you think you can do that?" Dr. Lawson: (speaking on another wireless telephone to Nancy) "Why sure, Nancy, I'll have you and Calvin over at my dental care center right away." Nancy: (still speaking on the wireless telephone to Dr. Lawson) "Alright, thanks a lot." Dr. Lawson: (still speaking on another wireless telephone to Nancy) "By the way, how old is he?" Nancy: (still speaking on the wireless telephone to Dr. Lawson): "He's 6-years-old." Dr. Lawson: (still speaking on another wireless telephone to Nancy): "Okay, he's 6-years-old, well I'll see you and Calvin later in my dentist's office, goodbye." Nancy: (still speaking on the wireless telephone to Dr. Lawson) "Good luck." Scene 2 The Dentist's Office Dr.Lawson:Calvin, tell me what you ate for breakfast. Calvin:A Hot Pocket. Dr.Lawson. Oh. Calvin, Please come here and let me clean those whammies out! Calvin:Ok. Dr.Lawson:You've been drinking too much soda. Here is what a tooth looks like when you put it in a jar full of soda for 24 hours. Calvin: (Looking at the jar) Yuck. Calvin:Do you pay in cash or check? Dr.Lawson:Check. We Canadians are lucky, aren't we, Nancy? Nancy:Huh? Oh, thank you kind doctor.Dr.Lawson. Thank you. Calvin:Hey my tooth came out! Hobbes:Put it under your pillow tonight and the tooth fairy will come. The End. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts